narutopediafandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Kyuubi (Kurama)
thumb|300px A Kilenc-farkú róka démon Naruto Uzumaki Konohagakurei ninjába van zárva. Háttér A ninja történetét elején , évszázaddal korábban a ninja falvak alapítása előtt ,létezett egy démon, a tízfarkú aki pusztította a világot amíg a Sage of the Six Paths legyőzte és magába zárta és ezzel az első jinchuuriki lett. Azonban tudva hogy a halála után kiszabadul a tízfarkú az erejét kilenc bestiáva változtatta. thumb|left A shinobi falvak,alapítása alatt az arany és ezüst testvérek Kumogakureből megvoltak bízva hogy kapják el a kilencfarkút de a fenevad elnyelte őket egészben. Azonban a két testvérnek sikerült túlélniuk úgy hogy a kilencfarkú húsát ették két hétig,és ennek köszönhetően kihányta őket. thumb|242px Azután, hogy Madara elhagyta Konohát,ő használta a perfect Mangekyō Sharingan-ját, hogy iranyítsa a kilencfarkút és ezzel legyőzze Hashirama Senjut az első Hokagét, hogy bosszút áljon.A csata olyan nagy volt hogy szettépte a Föld felszínét egymástól, és létrehozta a végzet völgyét.A csata után Hashirama felesége Mitoba az Uzumaki clantól bele zárták a kilencfarkút, hogy magában tartsa a veszélyt.Azután, hogy meghalt Kushina Uzumaki lett a következő jinchūriki aki kesőbb Minato Namikaze felesége lett. thumb|left|330px Tizenkét évvel a sorozat kezdete előtt,a harmadik ninja háború befejezése után Kushina terhes volt Narutoval és terhesség miatt a pecsét ami a kilencfarkút tartotta meggyengült.Annak ellenére, hogy a szülés egy titkos helyen volt,Madara felfedezte a helyet majd megölte a kinti őröket,feltörte a pecsétet, és megszerezte az irányítást a Kilencfarkú felett ismét.Mivel Kushina túlélte a kiengedést,Madara megpróbálta őt a kilencfarkúval megölni,de Minato megérkezett időben, hogy megmentse Kushina, és hogy a biztonságba vigye és Narutot.Ezt követően, Madara megidézte a kilencfarkút Konohában és elrendelte, hogy pusztítsa el a falut. thumbA kilencfarkú tombolt a faluban.Mielőtt a Kilencfarkú megsemmisíthette volna Konohát,Minato megidézte Gamabuntát, később teleportálta a Kyuubit Kushinához és Narutohoz,oda ahol messze vannak a falutól,valamint falu biztonságban van. Minato a Halott Démon pecsétjével bezárta a kilencfarkú yin részét magába majd a Nyolc Triaon pecséttel a yang rézsét a chakrájának Narutoba. Megjelenés A kilencfarkú egy óriási piros, narancssárga róka akinek kilencfarka van és piros szemei vannak,az összes bestia közül ő hasonlít legjobban a tíz farkúra.A Konohai támadás alatt a kyuubi olyan nagy volt mint a Hokage szobrok.A teste emberi formájú. Személyiség: A 9-faku-egy rosszindulatú személy egy természetesen ravasz és intelligens, de nem rendelkezik tisztelet mutatásal Narutoval szemben. Mint ahogy láthatjuk az egész sorozat alatt, ahogy csak tudta könyörtelenül megragadta az összes fajta lehetőséget, hogy magához ragadja az irányítást Naruto felett és teljesen feltörni a pecsétet. A 9-farku egy intenzív gyűlölett mutatt Madara és Uchiha klánal szemben annak a ténynek köszönhetően hogy Madara manipulált a multban, es nagy gyűlölett mutatt Minato es Kushina ilant melt miatuk vesztete el a sazabadsagat. Képességek: thumb Mivel a legerősebb a kilenc bestia kozul,es aszt mondja hogy kepes létrehozni szökőárt, és tönkretesz hegyeket csak egy falok csapasal.A hatalmas csakra tatalekenak koszonhetoen kepes, hatalmas lökéshullámat csinalni, amelyek elpusztítanak mindent a tamadas sugaraban,es a sok chakranak koszonhetoen növelji a fizikai erőjet és sebességet.Es kepes tornadokat retehezoni es felhasaznalni tamadas kent. Annak ellenére, hogy rendkívül elos, elos es masziv fizikai tamadasok retudjak gyengiteni. Később azután is hogy a legtöbb csakrajat elevette Naruto,még mindig volt elég chakraja hogy létrehozon egy bestia bomabat ami nala sokal nagyon volt. Miután Naruto elvete a sötét oldalrat,kiderült, hogy a 9-faku képes érzékelni negatív érzelmeket Tevékenység Naruton belül: Naruto Jinchūriki formái Naruto a 9-fakunak koszonhetoen egy ojasi chkara tartalekal rendekezi es gyorsított gyógyulásal rendelkezik( kisebb sérülések néhány másodpercen belül a súlyos sérülések egy napon belül) ero novekedest es sokal nagy sebeseg novekedes. I. rész: Hullámok foldje fejezett Naruto nem volt tisztában a 9-fakujelenlétével amíg tizenkét év-vet be nem toltote. Az első 9-faku csakra hasznalata a Haku csata alatt volt.Abban a hitben, hogy Haku megölte Sasuke Uchihat,Naruto kiengete a haragját, és belépett a kezdeti jinchūriki formába annak érdekében, hogy legyőzze Hakut. Chūnin vizsga fejezett: thumb Naruto nem vette észre, hogy a 9-faku csakrat, amíg később Jiraiya elkeszte tanítani hogy hasznarja.Narutonak muszaj megtanulnia hasznalni az 9-faku chajrat hogy tudja hasznalni az idezo technikakat.Jiraiya Naruto le tolta egy szikláról.A kétségbeesetten, hogy mentse magát, Naruto hirtelen belépett a tudatalattijaba, és találkozott a 9-fakuval először.Annak ellenére, hogy rájött hogy mivel kel szembesülnie,es Naruto követelte a Kilenc-faroktul hogy adjon neki a csakrajabol, mint egyfajta "bérleti díj", annak érdekében, hogy megmentse őket.Felismerve a helyzetet, a kilenc-farku es Naruto kapot elef chakrat hogy megidéze Gamabuntat. Tsunade Keresése fejezett: Mikol Naruto legyőzte Kabuto Yakushi egy teljes Rasengan, Kabuto levágotta Naruto szív izmait, és a szomszédos csakra-rendszert,amelyet a Kilenc-faroku nem tudta meggyógyítani,i.Míg Tsunade kétségbeesetten próbálta megmenteni Narutot, a Kilenc-faroku észrevette, hogy a hataloma gyengül, es a környéken egyre sötétebb és sötétebb.Szerencsére Narutot és Kilenc-faku megnekult Tsunadenak koszonhetoen Sasuke Viszaszerzese fejezett Naruto Sasuke csatájaban a vegzett volgyenel,Sasuke egy halálos sebet csinalt Naruto jobb vállan a Chidorival.Szerencsére, a Kilenc-faroku gyorsan adott Narutonak elég chakrat hogy gyógyítsa meg a nagy sebeit szinte azonnal, és belépett a kezdeti jinchūriki formába.Mivel azonban a küzdelem folytatódott Sasuke képes volt megjósolni, és leküzdeni Naruto támadásait az ő teljesen érett Sharinganjaval.A kilenc-Faroku elítélte a tudattalan Narutot mert túl gyenge,és adott neki több csakrat hogy elérése az egy falku format ,valamit a Kilenc-faroku jelezte, hogy halas kene legy a 4-hokagenak hogy bele zarta a 9-farkut. 2-RESZ: Sasuke and Sai fejezett: thumb|left Amikor a három-farkú forma elégtelennek bizonyult Orochimaru elleni harcban,Naruto odatat magat a 9-farkunak és belépett a négy farkú formába.A 9-farku uralta az eszét, és elkezdte támadni mindent ami körülötte van beleértve Orochimaru és Sakura Harunot is.Miután befolyásat elnyomta Yamato,aszt mondta a tudatlan Narutonak, hogy ő volt az oka a Sakura sérülésenek,ami nagyban döbbentete Narutot és aszt monta nem hasznalja tobe a 9-faku erjet.Nem sokkal azután, amikor Naruto találkozott Sasukevel ismét az első alkalommal csaknem három éve. thumb A kilenc-faroku elezdte kínálni Narutonak a csakrajat, de ő határozottan elutasította a segítséget,a kilenc-farku duhus lett a Narutora es aszt mondja az o ereje nekul egy senki lene. Ezután megpróbálta elcsábítani Narutot, hogy tolje fel a pecsétet, hogy tamogasa minden erejével, de még mindig visszautasította.Mielőtt azonban a veszekedés súlyosabodot volna tovább Sasuke az ő Sharinganjat aktiválta es hirtelen megjelentek Naruto tudatalattijában,ami meglepete mind Narutot és a Kilenc-farkut.A kilenc-farku elett ragadtatva Sasuke képességeirol es aszt monta hogy ő nagyon hasonlit Uchiha Madara,Sasuke hűvösen reagált es felhasználva a Sharinganjat, hogy elnyomja a Kilenc-farkut vissza a ketrecbe.A kilenc-farku arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez volt talán az utolsó találkozása Sasukeval, azért figyelmeztette, hogy ne ölje meg Narutot, mert csak a végén megfogja bani. Tizenkét őrző ninja fejezett: Amikor Naruto a három-farkú formájaban küzdött Sora az ő négy farkú formája elen,a 9-faku elkezte adni Nalutonak az erejet de Naruto kepes volt meegalitani hogy atvegye az iranyitast felete es aszt monta a bestianak hagya aba a sajat elejevel fog gyozni, es kesob elkeszte szivni az oszes chkarajat Soratol. Pin invazioja fejezett: thumb|left Miután úgy tűnik hogy Pain hogy megölte Hinata Hyuga,Naruto at csúszott a negy farkú formájaba.A 9-faku egy rivid kuzdelem utan at ment a 6-faku formajaba ezutan az elso hokage naklanca elkeszte le fogni a 9-farkut de az elpusztitota a naklancot es fojta a harcot Pain elen. Amikor a 9-faku be volt zárva Pain Chibaku Tensei technikájaba A 9-farku ala osztonoszte Narutot hogy bízza a szívét la, hogy tudta elpusztítani mindent, ami fájdalmat okozott Narutonak,ami megzavarja a pecsétet arra a pontra, ahol a nyolc farkú formába jon elo.MIelőtt Naruto teljesen eltávolítja a pecsétet, Minato szeleme megjelent Naruto tudatalattijaban és megállította őt.Feldühödött, a 9-faku monta Minatonak , hogy jöjjön közelebb, hogy darabokra tepje,de Minato egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta, és visszaállította a pecsét eredeti erejét. A Jinchūrikik egyzese fejezett : thumb Miután Naruto használja a kulcsot hogy teljesen kinyitsa a pecsétet,A 9-faku ki tolta a kapukat es egy bestia Bombat rott Narutola, de Bee használta a 8-farku elejet hogy megalisa a tamadast.Utana Naruto a remete modba ment es utana egy remete modos szupel nagy razenganal megtamadta a kyuybit amit a a farkaival megalitott es utana Naruto a hatulunan egy Rasenshurikenel regyengitet es es adot la esejt hogy elszivja a chakrajat. Ugyanakkor a 9-fakuba ültetett a gyűlölet nagyon nagy volt es gyolsan jot aminek koszonhetoen Naruto elvesztete a remete modod es visza vasza ment a rendes folmaba.Mielőtt Naruto teljesen megadta volna magat, az anyja Kushina Uzumaki megjelent,megtorpant Naruto átalakulása, és az r Kushina használta a csakra láncokat legyőze a 9-farkut,amelyre a 9-faeku a dühusen és a sokoval reagalt amikor felismerte csakrat. thumb|left Miután megvigasztalta a Kushina, Narutot pozitív érzelmekel Narutobol ki mentek a negativ chakrak es egy nagy retszamu árnyék klónokkat csinalt es tobszolos razanganokal megtamadta a 9-farkut.Miután a 9-farku ertörte a legtöbb csakra láncot Kussina hasznalta az utolso chakra lancat hogy gyengise a 9-farkut hogy Naruto klonjai tudjanak a remete modba meni hogy tudjak hasznalni remete modos szupel razengant mind ezutan egy Rasenshuriken tamata meg es miutan ki utute a tamadas Naruto gyolsan elvete a chakrajat es sikelesen ergyoszte a gyuluetett ,ezutan a 9-farku duhus es egy ojasi bestia bombat csinalt de Naruto hasznarta a sokal eroseb pecsetett es hogy erzeja a 9-farkut.Mikol a 9-farku eltűnt a sötétben, akkor azt mondta Narutonak, hogy soha nem felejti el eszt a vereséget. Shinobi világháború fejezett: thumb Mikol Naruto és a Killer Bee folytatta az utat a csatatére,a 9-farku Narutot a ő tudatalattijaba hivta,hogy ne használja a csakrajat úgy hanyagul. Narutot naivnak neveszte es hogy tudtna megállítani a háborút, es regyozni gyűlöletett egyedul.A 9-farku próbálta újra elcsábítani őt hatalmaval,Azutan hogy a 9-farku emlekesztete Narutot ala napla mikol talakozott Sazukeval es eszlevete mijen sok gyuluet van bene,es utana aszt monta Narutonak hogy nemn kepes egyesul eltuntetni a gyuluetett mindenkibul es utna a uj pecsetel letorta a 9-farku fejet es aszt monta nagy bizalomar hogy majd csinal valamit Sazukeval es meg aszt monta hogy ha nem bizok sajat magamban hogy tudnak gyozni.EsNaruto aszt monta egy szep eltunteti a gyuluetett belure is es ele a 9-farku duhusen aszt monta hogy nem sujed ojan mejre hogy bebi megszelidise. thumb|left Kesob mikor Madara akcioba es ep tamadna akart a 9-farku erszte Madara Chakrajat es nagyon duhusen reagalt es gyolsan hoza szolt Narutohoz hogy kolcson adja a chakrajat mert inkab valasza Narutot mind hogy Madara iranyisa es oda ata neki es mikozben Naruto tobszoros ojas razenganal tamadt aszt monta neki gyelunk. Mikozben Madara Narutoeknak meselte hogy ebben a hitvany vilagban ok mint jinchuurikik megszenvedtek mar azt hogy bennuk is mas el Naruto kozbevag hogy nem csak rossz az hogy o egy Jinchūriki es ezek hallatan a 9 farku elgondolkozo arcot mutatott egy pillanatra Kesob mikor Tobi learitota az 5 -farkut es a 8-farku halota holota az 5-farku hangjat es monta hogy a bestiaknak is vanak erzesei es duhus lesz ha ijet lat.Ere a 9-farku aszt mondja hoy a sinobik mind hazi alat hasznarjak oket es csak a 8-farku Bee a kiveterthumb Ezutan aszt monta a 8-farkunak hogy a farkok szelint o a regeloseb a kyuubin kivur szovar siesen es a 9-farku ugy csinalt mint hs akludni es nem valaszaolt a Nyolc-farkú beszdele. Kesob mikor a 8-farku mondja csodakozva hogy vajon mi tortent a 9-farku es Naruto kozot a kyubii adig azon gondolkozik mit miket mondot regen Naruto es mikor Narutot a 4-faku beakarta kapni gyolsan tuta ujbol haszanalni a 9-faku chakrajat es kyuubinak ep kinirik az egyik szeme. Kategória:Démonok